thechroniclesofcampg3fandomcom-20200215-history
My Family
This is the break down of who's who in my family up there on Mount Olympus. First of all I have to introduce the King of the Gods and my loving yet sometimes stern grandfather, Zeus. Yes you heard right, the great thunder cat himself is my grandpa which means that his lovely wife and sister, Hera, is my grandmother. Between the two of them they have no children, yet, Zeus hasn't always been the most loyal of husbands to my grandmother, hence the creation of my mom and dad and a good portion of the divine council of Mount Olympus. Yes, I know it is weird that my family is like this but I love them and they love me, and that is what counts. My Dad is, as I've said the great and loving god of light, music, prophecy and truth, Apollo, who loves walking with his children and checking in with them and making sure we are, happy, healthy, and safe, and if anyone gives us issues he wants us to tell him because he loves each of us so much and he won't hesitate to take care of them, which he doesn't like doing because he is really a fun loving and down-to-earth kind of guy considering he's the sun god and all. He really loves hanging out with his family and friends and is the greatest singer and musician of all time, after all he is the god of music and theater productions. I mean he is so good that he was able to take me to a concert of one of my favorite bands because I was doing so great with balancing my school work, and my social life and fulfilling my duties as a part of the council of the gods. I know what you may be thinking, "How crazy is it that they are making you work up there?" Right? Well, that is a very good question, and the answer is that they are teaching me to do these things so that way I will be trained and ready to defend my home if ever my great grandfather and his cronies, "The Titans" ever get loose or send anything to attack our home. But I will get into that later. Getting back to the happy parts of Mount Olympus, like my loving Aunt Aphrodite and a few of the coolest cousins of all time, Adonis and Eros, or better known as Cupid. Grandfather Zeus has two brothers. Poseidon and Hades. Poseidon is the God of the Oceans and waters. He is married to a nymph named Amphitrite. She is very nice. Poseidon has many wives as well, but Aunt Amphitrite isn't as jealous as Grandmother Hera tends to be. Uncle Hades is the lord of the Underworld. He is married to my cousin, Persephone. He kidnapped her from a meadow, which really incurred the wrath of my Aunt Demeter. She withheld the earth from growing food. However, Persephone ate some pomegranate seeds and she has to stay as Queen of the Underworld for six months, but the other six months, she spends with Aunt Demeter. My aunt Hestia is the kindest of all the Pantheon. She is one of the more important ones as she is the Goddess of the Hearth and home. She is always tending to the hearth and doesn't see the need for a throne. Aunt Hestia is Grandfather Zeus' oldest sister, and yet, she defers to him all the time. Uncle Ares is the God of War. He is a stern and usually aggressive god, who has a lot of bloodthirstiness. However, in the Pantheon, when he is around me, the usually aggressive god is kind and gentle to me. Although he and Athena battle over their methods, Ares realizes how special I am. He calls me his "little soldier" and he usually ruffles my hair, the only one aside from Dad who does that. Of course, one of our major things that we have to keep in mind is that we have to be on point, should my great-grandfather, Chronos and the Titans try to break free to cause their share of grief. My abilities, based on prophecy and light, the two traits best known by my Dad, come into good stead here.